Tweety
Tweety is a well-known bird in the Looney Tunes family. Origin Tweety made his first appearance in 1942 in a cartoon entitled "A Tale of Two Kitties," directed by Bob Clampett, but never met Sylvester the Cat until five years later. The 1947 cartoon "Tweetie Pie," put the two against each other for the first time. The cartoon, which won an Academy Award, was the start of many short cartoons to come. ]] Design Tweety appears to be an innocent little bird. But although he seems naive, he is clever enough to constantly outsmart Sylvester. He is a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. His temper was at first large, and Tweety was often angry. As his character progressed, he became more calmer. In "A Tale of Two Kitties," Tweety's speech is strange, as he mispronounces many words, such as "kitty cat" (which he says as "putty tat"). Tweety's name was originally Orson, but this was soon changed, as his current name was already presented in his second cartoon, "Birdy and the Beast" 1944. Tweety had initially been portrayed simply as a (wild) birdling whose specie had not yet been specified, and was shown to reside in an outdoor nest high in a tree. After those several portrayals, it was only till 1974 when he had his first domestic role and his first human interaction in "Tweetie Pie", of which would become the most noted portrayal of the character (However even then, he would still be shown residing in an outdoor nest in later shorts). Tweety lives in a birdcage located in Granny's house. Granny is protective of Tweety and keeps Sylvester away from her prized bird. Rivalry Tweety and Sylvester are always after each other, much like Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote and tom and jerry. Sylvester is constantly trying to eat Tweety, and Tweety is usually avoiding him with ease. Although Sylvester has laid hands on Tweety on some occasions, he has never succeeded in eating the canary. Especially when Tweety is under the care of Granny, Sylvester cannot successfully outwit his opponent. Life outside of Looney Tunes Tweety has starred in several roles outside of Looney Tunes. He, along with several other Looney Tunes stars, has made appearances in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Space Jam and Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He also starred in the movie Tweety's High-Flying Adventure. He also appears as a "baby" version of himself in the television series ''Baby Looney Tunes. Quotes * "I tot I taw a putty tat! I did, I did taw a putty tat!" (Usually referring to Sylvester) * "Oh, hewwo putty tat. What you doin' up there?" * "Bad ol' putty tat." * "Uh oh, wecked the putty tat. You know, I wose more putty tats that way." * "Well whaddya know. I got an admiwer." * "You cwushed my wittle head!" * "My poor wittle cwanium." * "I wonder what that putty tat up to now." * "Now how do you s'pose I got me wittle self in such a pwedicament?" * "Uh oh, that putty tat after me again." * "That putty tat NEVER gonna find me in here." See Also * Tweety filmography * "You bad ol' putty tat! (laughing maniacly at Sylvester)" (as Hyde Tweety) External Links * Tweety pictures at Cartoonspot.net Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Heroes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Animaniacs Characters Category:Sylvester Supporting Cast Category:The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries characters Category:Tweety Supporting Cast